Bayangkanku Beri OreO
by Vanilla-Blueberry085
Summary: Bayangkanku Beri Or*O tuk anggota Akatsuki
1. Prologue

**Bayangkan Ku Beri Or*O**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto dan semua Characternya punya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Oreo punya yang buat :V**

 **WARNING**

 **FULL OF GAJENES :V, Maybe OOC, Nista Chara, Abal-abal, R.I.P EYD, dll**

 **Summary:**

" **Bayangkanku, beri Or*o tuk anggota Akatsuki…**

 **Akatsuki vers**

 **Prologue**

Pagi yang tenang di gua hant…markas Akatsuki.

DUARRR

Maaf, tolong ganti kata tenang di atas dengan kata ricuh.

D:"TOOBIIIIIII!

T:Huweeeee! Apa Salah Tobi Senpai?

D:Salahmu?! Salahmu?! Kau tidak lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada rambutku un!"

Terlihat lolipop berjalan dan seorang banc…(#di C3)pemuda berambut pirang panjang dikuncir setengah hati sedang kejar-kejaran romantis ala film India (#Author:*di C4+Kamui) diiringi backsound ledakan dan teriakan yang diduga beasal dari sang lolipop berjalan.

T:"Kan Tobi cuma masangin pita di rambutnya senpai.

D:Cuma katamu!?

(Hanya sekadar informasi, pita yang dimaksud adalah pita warna pink neon.)

H: BERISIK! Kalian mengganggu ritualku!

Teriak seorang kakek beruban (#disantet) dengan rambut klimis pemuja aliran sesat yang tidak terdaftar di dalam undang-undang :v.

K:Kau juga sama saja Hidan.

Kali ini seorang maniak duit yang bicara.

Ki: Selalu seperti ini setiap hari, ne Itachi-san?

I: Hn

Sepertinya reader sudah tahu siapa yang barusan bicara, jadi tidak usah dijelaskan :V (#plak). Ya.. kurang lebih begitu keadaan di markas Organisasi paling ditakuti di dunia Shinobi. Anggota lain, tenang mereka semua ada di markas.

Konan, sedang membuat origami.

Pein, sedang membaca entah buku apa di sudut ruangan sambil senyam-senyum tidak jelas.

Sasori (anggap saja Sasori masih hidup:v), apalagi kalau bukan mengutak-atik Hirukonya.

Zetsu, menonton tv di ruang tengah . (tolong jangan tanya kenapa Akatsuki bisa punya tv)

DUAGH, DUARR, HUWEEEE!

Sepertinya pertengkaran di atas tadi belum selesai.

P: Kalian berdua berhenti sekarang sebelum aku turun tangan!*Pein yang merasa "kegiatannya" terganggu sudah hilang kesabaran

T,D: I..I ya Leader….*kicep

Kuro Zetsu: Selalu begini, apa mereka tidak bisa jadi tenang sehari saja?

Shiro zetsu: Sudah Takdir.

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah iklan GaJe di tv…

" _Bayangkanku beri Or*o.._

 _tuk si vampir yang menyeramkan.._

 _Akankah dia berubah.._

 _Menjadi bersahabat.._

 _Kurasa semuakan jelas menyenangkan.."_

Duo Zetsu cengo untuk sesaat. Sepertinya masih shock sehabis melihat iklan dari biskuit yang berwarna tidak beda jauh dari mereka barusan.

Shiro Zetsu: Ne Kuro..

Kuro Zetsu: Apa?

Shiro Zetsu: Sepertinya bisa dicoba.

Kuro Zetsu: boleh juga. *smirk

…

 **Tubercolosis 3**

 **Author:** Hola ini penpik pertama saya ;). BTW ini author lagi UTS malah bikin penpik abal. :v

 **Reade** r: Kagak nanya…

 **Author** : Hiks hiks… Hidoi :'''. Intinya salam kenal dari Author, semoga reader semua bisa menerima Author abal bin newby ini :"). Salam kenal….


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Disclaimer** **:**

 **Naruto dan semua Characternya punya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Oreo dan Spongebob punya yang buat :V**

 **WARNING**

 **FULL OF GAJENES :V, OOC banget , Nista Chara, Abal-abal, R.I.P EYD, TYPO,**

 **Bahasa gahoel,Humor Garing, dll**

 _Shiro Zetsu: Ne Kuro.._

 _Kuro Zetsu: Apa?_

 _Shiro Zetsu: Sepertinya bisa dicoba._

 _Kuro Zetsu: boleh juga. *smirk_

…

 **Chapter 1**

Zetsu keluar dari markas Akatsuki dengan tujuan mencari Or*o. Kenapa harus mencari dan bukan membeli? Karena Zetsu tahu kalo Kakuzu tidak akan memberi dia uang, dan dia juga tidak mau keluar uang. (#DasarKere ,Author:dirajamZetsu)

Baru sampai depan pintu markas, Zetsu bertemu dengan orang misterius yang memakai jubah hitam dengan tudung yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Sekilas Zetsu bisa melihat kulit super spucat miliki orang itu. #Zetsu ga ngaca*plak

Z: "Siapa kau", Zetsu siaga satu

Orang itu tak menjawab. Dia hanya memberikan sebuah bungkusan misterius kepada Zetsu -yang entah kenapa langsung diterima secara sukarela dan tanpa paksaan- dan langsung menghilang secara misterius menggunakan bom asap.

Kuro.Z: "Siapa sih tu orang gaje amat?"

Shiro.Z: "Penggemar mungkin. Ngomong-ngomong bungkusan itu isinya apa? Jangan-jangan itu bom!?

Kuro.Z: "Wah pas banget, isinya Or*o."*liat ke dalem bungkusan

Shiro.Z: "Yes! Nggak usah keluar duit."

Zetsu yang lagi error atau lagi lambat atau lagi stress karna UTS (ups, ini sih author #curhat) atau emang dasarnya Blo'on, tidak merasa curiga sedikitpun diberi bungkusan misterius oleh orang misterius berisi barang yang (seharusnya) misterius.

Zetsu yang sudah mendapatkan barang yang dia butuhkan (Or*o) langsung balik ke markas tercinta lalu menuju ke arah kerumunan manusia-manusia kurang kerjaan (read: Akatsuki) untuk mulai menjalankan Aksi-UhukBejatUhuk-nya.

Kondisi Akatsuki (secara ajaib) tidak berubah sama sekali sejak prologue dari fanfiction tidak jelas ini. Yang mana lantas membuat Zetsu dan para reader berpikir bahwa Author (gaje) ini sedang malas menulis skenario baru.

(Le Author: Ini semua gara-gara UTS (T.T) #CurhatBersamaAuthor)

Sesampainya disana, Zetsu tidak langsung menawarkan barang temuannya -Or*o- pada teman-teman amajingnya. Melainkan berbasa-basi dulu, katanya sih biar tidak dicurigai (-_-")

Dia mulai dengan mewancarai sang Leader a.k.a Pein yang sedang membaca "sesuatu yang tidak akan lulus sensor KPI".

Z: "Ne Leader? Kau sedang apa?"

P: "Lagi Bunge Jumping di Monas. Lo ga liat gue lagi ngapain?"

Z: "Lagi baca buku *piiip* yang ada gambar *piiip* dengan ekspresi *piiip*.

P:"Ga usah detail banget jelasinnya, aib tau."

Z: *Poker Face "Ngomong-ngomong leader laper ga?"

Hening tak ada jawaban.

Z:"Leader?"

P:" grokk…hmmm"

Z: " _Jiah dia malah tidur lagi. Ih kezel, kezel, kezelll_ " batin Zetsu

Patah hati dicuekin Leadernya barusan, Zetsu memutuskan untuk mencari korban lain untuk di wawancarai. Zetsu mengedarkan pandangannnya ke sekeliling markas untuk mencari tahu siapa yang pantas untuk dijadikan korban.

Tidak mungkin mewawancarai duo senpai kouhai (YouKnowWho) yang masih asyik kejar-kejaran. Mewancarai Hidan yang lagi ritual atau Kakuzu yang lagi pacaran-sama duitnya-itu sama saja bunuh diri. Itachi? Sepertinya sedang bad mood. Zetsu belum mau berubah jadi arang karena di Amaterasu. Sasori, sama seperti Itachi, sepertinya sedang bad mood juga karena merasa terganggu oleh adegan kejar-kejaran Tom and Jerry versi Akatsuki yang dibintangi oleh seorang cowok cantik dan seorang lolipo berjalan.

Berarti yang tersisa hanya Konan dan Kisame. Konan, entah menapa Zetsu merasa tidak tega mewawancarai Konan. Agaknya dia sadar kalau yang coba dilakukannya tergolong hal-UhukBejatUhuk. Artinya tinggal Kisame.

Z:"Ne Kisame, kau tahu apa itu Or*o?"

Ki: "Tidak. Apa itu sejenis Instrumen?"*

Z: *Poker face -_-

Sumpah, Zetsu rasanya ingin teleport ke Kirigakure saat itu juga untuk mengecek kartun apa saja yang ditayangkan di televisi setempat sampai-sampai seorang ninja pelarian rank-S macam Kisame bisa terpengaruh.

Zetsu yang patah hati untuk kedua kalinya memutuskan mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Kisame sebelum berakhir OutOfTopic.

~~Or*O~~

Zetsu galau. Segalau Author sehabis UTS. Bagaimana caranya supaya teman-temannya mau memakan Or*o yang kini digenggamnya tanpa rasa curiga ataupun menolak.

Shiro.Z:"Terpaksa kita gunakan cara itu."

Kuro.Z:"Kau gila! mereka tidak akan percaya."

Shiro.Z: "Kita tidak punya pilihan"

#Skip time (setelah Duo Zetsu melakukan "rencana" mereka)

Kuro.Z: "Ini tidak akan berhasil"

Shiro.Z: "Percaya saja. Ini pasti berhasil"

Kuro.Z: "Leader akan membunuh kita."

Kuro.Z: "Maksudku mereka tidak mungkin benar-benar memakannya secara sukarela hanya karena ancaman murahan seperti itu."

Kalau readers sekalian penasaran dengan rencana Zetsu, rencananya yaitu…

Menaruh Or*o beserta surat ancaman di kamar masing-masing anggota Akatsuki. Isi ancamannya berbeda-beda tiap orangnya. Berikut isinya…

:

"Kalau kau tidak memakan ini (Or*o) semua majalah *piip* mu akan kubakar!"

:

"Tolong makan ini maka tak akan ada kecoa yang menganggumu"# Zetsu tidak tega menulis ancaman lebih lanjut mengingat bahwa Konan anggota terwaras di Akatsuki saat ini.

:

"Makan ini atau keriputmu bertambah!"

:

"Kalau kau sampai tidak memakannya, kuberitahu semua orang kau adalah siluman ikan sepat."

:

"Makan ini atau kubakar uangmu!"

:

"Dewa Jashin akan melaknatmu jika kau tidak memakannya"

:

"Jika kau tidak memakannya,kau akan berubah menjadi Pinocio dalam waktu 24 jam"

:

"Makan ini atau kuubah gendermu!"

/Obito:

"Makan ini atau kubocorkan bahwa kau ingin memulai perang karena jadi korban _friendzone!_ "

Demikian sekilas info tentang ancaman yang diberikan Zetsu. Terimakasih

Kuro.Z: "Tamatlah kita."

Shiro.Z:"Tenang dan ayo lihat dulu hasilnya"

Zetsu menyelam ke dalam tanah dengan maksud menyusup ke kamar tiap anggota akatsuki untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Apakah rencananya berhasil atau tidak.

Sungguh diluar dugaan, semua anggota Akatsuki memakan sesuatu yang kita ketahui sebagai Or*o. Jujur saja, ini lebih mengejutkan dari fenomena terungkapnya wajah Kakashi.

Rencananya memang berhasil, tapi mengetahui fakta **Bahwa anggota Akatsuki. Ninja pelarian rank-S. Yang ditakuti hampir diseluruh penjuru dunia shinobi. Takut dengan ancaman seperti itu?!** Ya Tuhan, bunuh Zetsu di rawa-rawa, Zetsu tidak kuat. Kenapa dia harus dianugrahi anggota tim macam mereka ini? Ingin sekali Zetsu menulis surat berisi "Ambil kembali mereka! Aku Tidak Butuh!" dan mengirimnya ke desa asal tiap anggota Akatsuki.

Tak lama kemudian pintu dari kamar masing-masing anggota Akatsuki terbuka perlahan. Dan yang terjadi setelah mereka memakan Or*o adalah….

 **TBC**

 **Omake**

"Makan ini atau kubocorkan kau ingin memulai perang karena jadi korban _friendzone!_ "

O/T:"Siapapun yang menulis ini, Sialan Kau!"

 _*= itu parody dari kalimat yang diucapin patrick di episode spongebob waktu squidward bikin marching band_.

Curhat bersama Author

leAuthor: *dihajar fans Akatsuki.*

Author: Heyaaaaaa, ketemu lagi dengan Author Gaje inich :*, Anyone miss me? #muka bonyok

Reader: Kagak!

Author: hiks kalian jahat.

Author: Maaf baru bisa Update sekarang T.T . **UTS INI MEMBUAT HAYATI SETRESSS!** #plak

Author: **BAHASA INDONESIA, IPS, PJOK WHY YOU SO SUSAH?!** #dihajar massa.

Btw makasih banyak yang udah meluangkan waktu mampir dan membaca fanfic labil author apalagi yang ngereview :") Ga nyangka responnya pada positif. *nangis bombay.

Sekian dulu dari Author, ketemu lagi chapter depan bye bye *tebar kiss bye


	3. Chapter 2: Chaos everywhere

**Disclaimer** **:**

 **Naruto dan semua Characternya punya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Boboiboy punya Animonsta**

 **Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **SnK punya Hajime Isayama**

 **Oreo dan Beng-Beng punya yang buat :V**

 **Saya Cuma numpang menistakan Chara disini aja :v #plak**

 **WARNING**

 **FULL OF GAJENES :V, OOC banget , Nista Chara, Abal-abal, R.I.P EYD, TYPO,**

 **Bahasa gahoel,"Kata Mutiara"(misuh-misuh), Humor Garing, dll**

 _Preview:_

 _Tak lama kemudian pintu dari kamar masing-masing anggota Akatsuki terbuka perlahan. Dan yang terjadi setelah mereka memakan Or*o adalah…._

 **Chapter 2**

"Sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen.."

"Konan! I Love You!"

"I love you too Pain!"

"Mati kau! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Sasuke…I miss U so much"

"Kebenaran, tak pernah putus asa…"

"Ahahahahaha"

"TATAKAE!"

"Hn…."

"Oh God Why…"

Begitulah kurang lebih gambaran keadaan di markas Akatsuki saat ini. Absurd? Sangat. Untuk lebih jelasnya mari kita mundur ke beberapa menit yang lalu untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi…

 **Flashback: On**

Pintu terbuka perlahan. Untuk tambahan efek dramatis, muncullah kabut asap (entah dari mana) yang memenuhi ruangan. Perlahan tapi pasti kabut asap mulai menghilang, menampakkan siluet buram 9 makhluk antah berantah. Semakin lama semakin jelas, semakin jelas, semakin jelas.

Dan akhirnya yang terjadi adalah…

.

.

.

H: "Hoi Zetsu kenapa kau bengong begitu?"

…tidak ada. Ya tidak terjadi apa-apa. Semua anggota Akatsuki masih Utuh, masih "Normal" (meskipun "Normal" yang dimaksud bukanlah normal dalam arti yang sebenarnya).

Pain masih berpierching, Konan masih cewek, Itachi masih keriputan, Tobi masih "anak baik", Sasori masih cebol, Hidan masih ubanan, Kakuzu masih mengerikan, gender Deidara masih ambigu, dan Kisame belum berubah jadi hiu unyu dan berpelukan ala T*letubbies dengan anjing laut*.

Tidak ada yang berubah. Semua sama. Mereka juga beraktifitas seperti biasanya. Zetsu pikir rencananya gagal.

: "Yah gagal deh"

:"Sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin melihat mereka berubah "

:"Berubah jadi Power Ranger? "

:"Bukan."

:"Ultraman?"

:"Bukan!"

:"Titan?"

:"Itu fandom sebelah!" *mulai emosi

:"Mak Ijah"

:"Bukan K*mpret!"

:"Terus apa"

:"SANDAL TUKANG BUBUR NAIK HAJI YANG DITUKAR SHIPPUDEN!"

:"Oh kirain.."

:"Apa?"

:" Boboiboy kuasa tiga" *tampang watados

: "KAMEHAMEHAAAA*….!"

Mereka pikir semuanya akan berjalan normal hingga…

?: "Mwahahahahahahaha! mati lo couple-cople bodoh! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

Terdengar suara tawa psikopat(jones)dari arah kamar Tobi dan Deidara. Karena penasaran Zetsu dan anggota lainnya segera pergi ke arah asal suara. Kali aja ada Jinchuriki yang nyasar (ga nyambung).

H:"Demi kolor Patrick warnanya Kuning! Lo kenapa Tob?"

Pemilik tawa psikopat (jones) yang tadi telah diketahui adalah Tobi.

T:"Aku akan memusnahkan semua pasangan bodoh dari muka bumi ini! Mwahahaha!

Ki:"Nyebut Tob, nyebut!"

Ka:"Woi Leader. Gimana nih? Kok si Tobi bisa jadi kayak gini?

Tanya Kakuzu sambil menunjuk ke arah Tobi yang sekarang topengnya sudah berganti jadi Topeng Cemen Rider*.

P:"Mana gue tahu dari tadi gue dikamar baca…" *merinding tiba-tiba

Ko:"Baca-apa-sayang?"

Tanya Konan dengan nada mengancam penuh penekanan. Plus aura hitam yang menguar hebat.

P:"Eh bukan apa-apa kok sayang…? *SuamiTakutIstri Mode: On

Ko:"Alasan lo!"

Bentak Konan sambil menjewer kuping Pain tanpa ampun.

P:"A..a..ampun Konan…" *Sound effect: Jeritan pilu level Bijuudama

T:"Hahahaha! Hajar terus Konan Senpai, jangan dikasih ampun! Kalu perlu putusin sekalian!"

Ko:"Apa? Telinganya? Ok, gue putusin." (Author: Buset, sadis)

T:" Bukan. Maksud Tobi, putus aja sama Leader."

P:"WHAT! NOOOOO! Jangan putusin akang adinda!"

P:"Akang rela berbuat apa saja asal adinda jangan putusin akang"

Krik…

Krik…. .

Jangkriknya Shino lewat.

Ko:"Jijik Pain." *muka datar

P: *jleb right in the Kokoro-. "Huweee jangan putusin aku yang….!" *meluk Konan

Ko:"Ih Najong! Lepasin gue! Gue eneg ama muka lo! Lagian siapa juga yang mau mutusin lo."

P:"Eh? Jadi Ayang Konan(Author:*Huweek) ga mutusin aku?" *Puppy eyes no jutsu

Ko:"Ya..ya..enggak lah"*Blushing

Jawan Konan dengan suara yang dipelankan.

P:"Yeeeey berarti kita masih pacaran dong! Aku cayang Konan!" *meluk Konan lagi

Ko:"A..aku juga.. kamu Pain" *Blushing berat.

AllAkatsuki: "Ooowwww"

Tiba-tiba…

T:"Choo..Chooo…M*DAFAKA!"

Tobi datang naik kereta bermaksud menabrak. sepasang sejoli yang lagi bermesraan di depan matanya itu. (jangan tanya kenapa di Markas akatsuki bisa muat kereta, Author juga tak tahu)

S:"TOBI LU GILA!"

T:"Minggir kalian semua! Biar kubasmi pasangan sampah ini!"

Pain yang melihatnya tidak tinggal diam.

P:"Shinra Tensei!"

Kereta yang dikendarai oleh Tobi tadi terhempas ke arah tembok markas. Dengan sigap, Tobi mengaktifkan Kamui-nya untuk berpindah dari kereta yang sebentar lagi akan menemui ajal.

BLAR!

Kereta tadi menabrak dinding markas dengan sangat tidak berperi keDindingan.

Zetsu Cengo. Tudung Venus flytrapnya ikutan menganga melihat apa yang terjadi dalam kurun waktu beberapa menit yang lalu. Zetsu berpikir bahwa perubahan sikap Tobi yang absurd tadi adalah karena Or*o-nya. Tapi jika itu karena Or*o-nya, kenapa yang lain tidak berubah?

Ka:"Nooooo! Dindingnya rusak. Pasti keluar ongkos banyak nih buat mbetulin dindingnya."

Ka:"Ta..tapi bukan berarti aku takut uangku berkurang atau gimana"

Ka:"Aku Cuma kasihan sama temboknya" *naikin cadar yang sama sekali ga melorot

Zetsu cengo season 2. Kakuzu jadi seorang pengidap penyakit Tsundere akut macam wortel berjalan jago nge-shoot nan hot * dari fandom sebelah. Bedanya kalau yang dari fandom sebelah itu wortel, yang ini terong busuk. Mana masih matre lagi.

Hal ini membuktikan jika Or*o-nya juga berpengaruh pada anggota lain. Hanya saja mungkin perlu waktu. Kalau 2 orang sudah berubah, maka tinggal 7 orang lagi.

H:"Hei Kakuzu sedang apa kau disana?"

Zetsu menoleh ke sumber suara a.k.a Hidan. Zetsu rasanya pingin Koprol seketika begitu melihat penampilan Hidan.

Z:"Woy! Gue tahu lu ga berbakat pakai baju dengan bener. Tapi seenggaknya jangan kebangetan dong!"

H:"Kebangetan dari mananya?"

Z:"Baju lo itu!"

H:"Baju gue kenapa?"

Z:" Baju lo salah fandom !"

Hidan melihat ke arah baju yang sedang dipakainya. Hidan saat ini sedang memakai setelan baju seragam tentara dengan atasan berupa jaket coklat berlengan panjang, dengan emblem sayap tumpang tindih warna biru putih di lengannya. Bawahannya celana panjang dengan sepatu boots selutut berwarna coklat tua. Jangan lupa sepasang alat persegi aneh yang berbentuk persegi di pinggangnya lengkap dengan pedang panjang mirip cutter di kedua lengannya.

H:"Apaan sih? Perasaan ga ada yang salah?"

Zetsu lelah. Zetsu pasrah. Zetsu ga kuat. Zetsu pingin lambaikan tangan ke CCTV sekarang juga. baru 3 orang saja sudah begini, apalagi 7.

H:"TATAKAEEE!"

Nah kan. Bisa mati duluan Zetsu sebelum Madara bangkit kalau begini caranya.

?: "A..ano, Sumimasen"

Z:"Apa!?" *masih emosi

?:"Hiiieeee….Sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen. Un"

Z:"Un?"

Zetsu akhirnya menoleh untuk melihat siapa orang tadi.

Z:"Dei?"

Yak, ternyata orang tadi itu Deidara. Iya Deidara yang itu, yang gendernya misterius, yang emosian, yang sukanya bilang "Seni Adalah Ledakan".

Z:"I..ini Deidara kan? Yang dari Iwagakure-kan?"

D:"I..i..iya Zetsu-san"

Zetsu merasa kalau perubahan Deidara mirip dengan seorang bergelar "jamur peminta Maaf*" yang masih satu fandom dengan si wortel Tsundere yang sudah disebut di atas.

Z:" _Yah setidaknya dia tidak akan terlalu merepotkan_." Batin Zetsu

D:"Eeeh!? Aku merepotkan ya? Sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen…"

Z:" _Dia bisa baca pikiranku?!"_

Zetsu tarik ucapannya soal Deidara tidak merepotkan. Dia sama saja. Kalau begitu sudah ada 4 orang yang berubah. Masih ada 5 lagi.

S:"Dei-chan~ Dimana kau?

D:"Hieeee… Tolong aku Zetsu-san" *ngumpet di belakang Zetsu.

Z: -_-''

Setibanya Sasori di tempat Zetsu

S:"Oi Zetsu kenapa Deidara ada di belakangmu?" *nada mengancam

Z:"Ha?" *gaDong Mode: On

S:"Deidara adalah partner ku" *mulai pasang senyum Yandere

Z:"Ha? Terus?" (belum nyadar akan sinyal bahaya)

S:"Hanya aku yang boleh melindunginya!" *Senyum Yandere level MAX

Sasori mengeluarkan gunting berwarna merah dari saku jubahnya. Sasori mulai mengejar Zetsu sambil melempar gunting ke arah Zetsu seperti melempar Shuriken. O ya. Jangan lupakan senyum Yandere dan tawa Psikopat sebagai Backsound pemanis.

S:"Ahahaha hahaha haha…." *tawa psikopat

Z:"Huweee apa Salah gueee… !" (Author:Banyak Zet salah lo)

Tidak ingin mati di tangan seorang Hito Kugutsu sakit jiwa, Zetsu memutuskan menyelam ke dalam tanah untuk menghindar dari Sasori. Yang kelakukannya saat ini macam iblis merah dari fandom basket sebelah. Udah gitu sama-sama cebol pula (le author: dirajam gunting). Zetsu memutuskan untuk keluar dari markas sebentar. Cari udara segar katanya.

Di luar markas.

?:"Sayang.."

Zetsu yang mendengar suara barusan langsung bangkit insting Mata-mata-Jones-nya. Dia mengendap-endap untuk mengetahui dari mana asal suara itu.

P:"Ada apa Konan?"

Oh, Cuma Pain dan Konan. Dasar. Mentang-mentang pacaran berduaan mulu.

Ko:"Kita udahan aja ya?" *muka bersalah

P:"Lho kenapa" * muka kaget yang dimelas-melasin

Disini Zetsu mulai tertarik mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka berdua.

Ko:"Kamu sukanya makan b*ng-b*ng langsung, sementara papa aku, setujunya sama b*ng-b*ng dingin."

Tampak sosok Itachi yang berada tak jauh dari mereka berdua sedang menggigit b*ng-b*ng dingin, dengan mimik muka bapak-bapak antagonis di FTV

Ko:"Maafin aku"

Konan melenggang pergi sambil nangis disertai efek bling-bling dramatis.

Mereka mulai nyanyi-nyanyi Gaje.

P:"B*ng-b*ng memang satu.."

Ko:"Makannnya yang beda.."

P&Ko:"Haruskah kita..lantas pisah..meski sama-sama suka b*ng-b*ng"

Zetsu cengo entah untuk ke berapa kalinya hari ini. Sudah satu regu jadi OOC, ini ditambah leadernya ikutan. Bahkan Itachi yang ia harap tidak terpengaruh malah terkena juga. Mana perubahan sikap mereka jadi Alay begitu.

Ki:"Yo, Zetsu.

Pucuk dicinta Kisame pun tiba.

Z:"KISAME! Kau harapan ku satu-satunya."

Ki:"Kenapa Zetsu?"

Z:"Tolong aku, semua orang jadi aneh _.(Inner:walaupun itu salahku sih_ )"

Ki:"Tidak masalah"

Mendengarnya Hati Zetsu langsung berbunga-bunga.

Z:"Sungguh?" *Puppy eyes

Ki:" Tentu. Kebenaran, tak pernah berkata bohong"

Kata Kisame sambil berpose ala karakter guru fandom sebelah.

Prang. Hati Zetsu yang sudah berbunga-bunga kini hancur berkeping-keping. Zetsu ingin berubah jadi butiran debu saat ini juga.

Harapan terakhirnya sirna. Mana yang ini nyasar fandomnya kebangetan. Masih mending satu negara, lah ini… . Fandom negara tetangga Author*.

 **Flashback: Off**

Saat ini semua sedang berkumpul di markas Akatsuki. Tentu saja keadaan menjadi semakin berantakan, dan Zetsu semakin tersiksa.

Tobi berubah jadi Jones Psikopat,

Kakuzu berubah jadi Tsundere najis,

Hidan henshin jadi prajurit Hyperactive fandom sebelah,

Deidara jadi sering minta maaf (dan semakin ambigu gendernya),

Sasori hampir tak ada bedanya dengan iblis merah bergunting,

Pain dan Konan jadi bak ABG alay dimabuk cinta,

Itachi tak ada bedanya, sama-sama bocah alay galauan

Dan Kisame berakhir menjadi seperti Guru fandom sebelah maniak kebenaran.

:"Ini tak akan bisa jadi lebih buruk lagi."

Z:"Kemana Semuanya?"

Semua anggota Akatsuki Hilang. Pintu markas terbuka lebar, menandakan semua anggota Akatsuki keluar dari markas dalam keadaan "tidak waras". Padahal Zetsu baru menyelam ke dalam tanah selama 5 menit untuk menenangkan diri.

Z:"OH God Why"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

*Itu adegan di iklan Oreo versi hiu

*Kamehameha: jurusnya Goku dari DragonBall

*Cemen Rider=Parody Kamen Rider

*Kakuzu jadi Kayak Midorima Kuroko no Basuke

*Hidan Itu Eren dari Snk

*Deidara sifatnya berubah jadi Sakurai Ryou dari Kuroko no Basuke

*Sasori itu Akashi dari KnB juga

*Kisame Itu jadi guru Papa Zola dari Fandom Boboiboy

Curhat bersama Author

Holaaa ketemu lagi. Maaf kuro (nickname Author) baru bisa Update sekarang. Tahulah derita anak K13. Apalagi kelas 9 :""v. bayang-bayang UN dan tugas menghantui. O iya gomen banget ga bisa bales review. Kuro ga sempat. Maaf banget.

Kuro bayangin Dei jadi kalem and rada penakut gitu pasti unyu. Terus maaf Sasorinya Jadi terlalu Overprotective sama Dei. Soalnya Author bingung mau gimana lagi :"". Terus kasian gitu Dei, di cerita aslinya kayak jarang di notice ama Sasori. BTW ini alurnya kok kyknya kecepetan ya.

Makasih buat yang udah ngereview dan mbaca fanfic gaje ini. Buat yang kelas 6,9, dan 12 sukses ya . Semangat buat siap-siap UN.

Sekian dari Author, Jaa nee.


End file.
